The Legendary Deciple
by Baou Tenshiro
Summary: Naruto has been trained by Jiraiya to finish the work he started. Naru-Hinaffs. Rated Teen for Cursing. Just incase I forget again, DISCLAIMER: STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction is so, I hope you enjoy it. This is a Hinata/Naruto Fanfiction. Don't like it...Don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

"_**Why Sasuke? What made you go to him? What does he have to offer you?"**_

**A blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit about the age of 13 was staring up at a white ceiling staring blankly in deep thought. **

"_**Sakura-chan's gonna kill me. Why couldn't I bring him back?"**_

**Just then the door of the room was forcefully blown open. A pink haired girl wearing a pink kimono walked into the room and placed a basket of fruit near the blond boy before sitting down.**

"**Naruto, are you feeling better? Where's Sasuke? What happened to you two?"**

**Naruto, just regaining consciousness was hit with all these questions. Questions he had no answer to. Unfortunately, he felt that Sakura deserved answers because Sasuke was just as much his team-mate as he was hers.**

"**Well, Sasuke and I got into a fight. It was a pretty hard match between us two. But, he slammed his Chidori here." Pointing to the huge ball shaped scar that surrounded his heart "and after that, everything went blank. I didn't know what happened, but…" His mind trialed off for a moment. He took a deep breath and continued. "Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, but I failed. I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I'm really sorry." **

**Sakura just sat there blinking back tears that were forming in her eyes. She got up and turned to walk away when Naruto's hand shot out to grab hers. She immediately wrenched her hand from his grip looking at cerulean blue eyes with tears streaming down her face**

"**You're such an idiot! How could you possibly fail in bringing back Sasuke! YOU who always claimed to be better than Sasuke, YOU who said that Sasuke wouldn't go to Orochimaru! YOU who promised me that you'd bring back Sasuke!" **

**Naruto tried to explain himself but was sternly cut off by Sakura. **

"**That's it Naruto. I don't want to see you again until you bring Sasuke back to me!"**

**Sakura then turned and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Naruto just laid there, stunned by what just happened as tears formed in his eyes. He closed his eyes and let the tears run down the tape on his face before he wiped them away. He pulled the tape off his face and got to his feet and went to jump out of the window when he noticed one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya sitting outside the hospital.**

"**I take it you heard everything huh Ero-sennin?"**

"**Yea. I did. Well, until you become stronger, you have no chance of beating Sasuke and taking him back with you. No doubt that bastard Orochimaru already has him learning new Jutsu as we speak."**

"**So what am I gonna do about it. It's not like I can beat Sasuke anyways."**

"**Kid, that's why you and I, were gonna start your training as a disciple of me. So get your things and let's go."**

* * *

A man dressed in dark robes that covered him from top to bottom put a hood over his spiky blond hair with tips of red.

Speaking to no one in particular he looked up and drew in a breath and slowly exhaled it.

"It's been a while since I've seen Konoha."

He slowly walked through the gates of Konoha as two of Konoha's guards sat there mildly bored and half asleep, though awoken with the sight of a mysterious figure entering Konoha. The called to the man garbed in black robes. Seeing that calling the man was no use the two ninja guards jumped in front of the ninja garbed in black and pulled their weapons out poised to attack.

"Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

The ninja didn't answer. The two guard ninja immediately jumped at the ninja pulling out kunai and swords and ran straight at him. The mysterious ninja jumped over the guards and spun around delivering a clean roundhouse kick to their heads. The two ninja staggered a bit before resuming their attack on the ninja. Before they took their first steps charging the ninja, he was already in front of them with a sharpened sleek metallic black claw aimed to their throats.

"Normally, any sensible rouge ninja would have already sliced through you throats and watched you squirm. However, I'm not here for bloodshed. I assure you of that. I just need to speak to the Hokage."

The two ninja were stunned as the Ninja who had beaten them had a look similar to that of the 4th Hokage of Konoha, better known as the Yellow Flash.

* * *

Tsunande was sitting in her office going through some paperwork when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in." Still looking down at her work "What do you want?"

"Ah c'mon Baa-chan. You know that I don't want anything from you…maybe a free supply of Ramen whenever I want, but that's a different story."

Tsunande looked up shocked to see that Naruto, the closest thing she had to a son was standing before her with his happy go lucky smile. A tear formed in her eye as she got up and went towards Naruto. When she got to him, she pulled at his face, and did everything sane to make sure this wasn't a fake someone was using to get her to feel better. Satisfied that this was in fact the real Naruto, she delivered a chakra filled punch driving him through the wall with killer intent emanating from her body. When the dust from the walls cleared, she saw that Naruto had blocked her powerful strike and turned out unharmed.

"That's one hell ova welcome Tsunande-sama."

The gauntlets that Naruto was wearing broke from the sheer power that Tsunande threw at him. Naruto watched as the obsidian glove fell to the ground in pieces.

"Tch. That cost over 3 million ryu. Baa-chan, can you get someone to fix these?"

"Naruto, I'm so glad it's you! I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were! All I heard was that you and Sakura had a fight and that was the last anyone saw you for 3 years. My, how've you grown!"

"Arigato baa-chan, but I need to tell you something, something that happened when Jiraiya took me training."

"What is it Naruto."

Naruto took a seat in front of Tsunande's desk and began his extensive report of what happened to him for the past 3 years.

"But that still doesn't explain why Jiraiya isn't with you. Where is he?"

"He went to Iwa because of some intelligence on Akatsuki. Something about a lead on the leader of Akatsuki."

"Ah. Well, Naruto. I understand. Tomorrow, we will get the ninja that you wanted to start this interesting training lesson that you have planned.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction. Tell me what you think. If you liked it. Thank you**

**BT~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, It's BT again! First off, I'd like to thank the few people who took the time to review the first chapter of my story. Thanks! Well, the moment you've all been waiting for! NARUTO'S "Training Program"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

The blond haired ninja arrived at an apartment building raising a decent 3 stories above the ground of Konoha. The blond haired ninja walked up 3 flights of stairs and reached an old wooden door that have multiple strikes and splinters in the door.

"_I really need to fix this door some day." _The blond ninja rolled his eyes and searched under the welcome mat for the key to his apartment. He finally found the bronze rusted key and attempted to fit it into the key hole to no avail.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The blonds' slammed his fists against the door as it fell in. Naruto looked from side to side looking to see if anyone saw what just happened. He promptly ran in and pushed the door back into place. When he turned around to look at his old apartment, his jaw dropped. His eye twitched before he formed a hand sign and had 3 other Naruto's appeared. And the cleaning of Naruto's house began.

After the cleaning of Naruto's house was done, Naruto dispelled his 3 clones and went to the kitchen room to head up 3 packs of ramen while going over ideas of how he is going to group new teams. He grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks and went to his couch and began to contemplate how he was going to group everyone.

"_Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, possibly Hinata. I have to see what they can do. Hopefully they have improved." _

Naruto slurped up all of his food along with the broth before throwing his dish into his sink. He left his apartment and went to a training ground that he was allotted to use for the Training program he had in mind.

"Well, it's time to get to work."

He formed a hand sign again and summoned hundreds of Naruto's who went around the training ground to put the group he asked for in difficult positions that would demand more from them than normal situations. Situations that would even make Shikamaru squirm.

By the time Naruto finished the training ground, Naruto dispelled the clones and reviewed his work from the knowledge that he obtained from his clones. Naruto yawned due to the late hour he was up working before walking back wearily to his apartment. Naruto closed his eyes as sleep soon took him into its warm grasps filling Naruto's dream with the same nightmare that plagued Naruto for many years.

* * *

"**Where am I?"**

**Naruto was walking around a dank cave that looked much different from the one that he known the Kyuubi to be in. Instead of a jail cell, Naruto would be in an empty room where this strange red and blue chakra were being intertwined inside of the cell as a form was slowly being created from the red and blue chakra formed. Naruto couldn't tell what it was so he decided to walk near it. He would get within touching distance before lightning struck out and shocked the poor blond child till his eyes turned to a crimson red color and his eyes changed to having black crosses going through his red eyes. He screamed in pain and finally the pain would stop. He staggered to his feet and began to take a step when darkness would elope his entire being as he struggled to free himself of the darkness. As the last tendril of darkness washed over his body in the dream. **

"**Embrace… Use the Shir… Accept th… Demon … Chakra"**

* * *

Naruto shot up out of his bed with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He grabbed his clock and realized it was the day he would be doing the Training program with his friends. He just hoped he wasn't too harsh with all of the situations. He rushed to his closet to see what he could wear; unfortunately, he only found Orange jumpsuits, most of them that didn't fit anymore. He mentally slapped himself for not getting a better choice of wardrobe. He then saw a small brown box that was normally unnoticeable in the corner of the room. He picked it up and opened it when he pulled out a white robe with red fire design on the bottom of the robe. On the bottom of the box, Naruto found a letter.

_Naruto, this used to belong to your dad. Minato Namikaze or the Yondaime Hokage. Wear it with pride. Besides, your wardrobe sucks otherwise._

_~ Jiraiya._

"Heh I guess he knew that my wardrobe sucked."

Naruto put on a Black Jacket vest with the robe over the vest and left for the Hokage's office. When Naruto got to the office of the Hokage's office when he noticed that the 9 people he requested to be here for the training showed up. He heard Tsunande debriefing the group of Chuunin and Jounin in the office about how for the day, they would be doing a training exercise instead of missions.

"Alright Naruto, you can come in now." Tsunande was looking directly at the window that Naruto was previously behind. Naruto came through the window as the group of Chuunin and Jounin looked dumb-founded at the new ninja that stood before them. Naruto told them where he was and that the ninja's should be at the training ground within a few minutes. Naruto then burst into smoke. When everyone appeared at the training ground Naruto began.

"Alright everyone, it's been a while since we've been together, so I was hoping to evaluate everyone's progress. So in any case, I have set up a trial for each of you."

Naruto's 9 clones came and stood near each of Naruto's 9 friends.

"These 9 clones are going to be your partners. This is going to be a free for all fighting match to see your skills. Last man or woman standing kind of thing so the main objective of this is to dispel the clone of your opponent. The clones are used merely as a shield so that it will take a finishing attack so that you guys won't get hurt . So whoever has the last clone in theory 'wins'."

Naruto formed a number of complex hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground creating a huge maze like field around the perimeter of the training ground. He stood above the maze on this little cliff watching each of his friends maneuver through the maze unaware of each of the obstacles. Naruto watched smiling a little as he watched each of his friends fall into the many traps he set in place, becoming more and more difficult as each progressed. Finally the first match came up. It was between Shino and Kiba. Naruto formed the hand seals for the sunshin jutsu and appeared in the trees a bit off from Naruto watching Kiba and Shino fight.

* * *

Shino stood at one end of the forest as Kiba stood at the other of their battle field.

"Heh, hey Shino! Maybe you should just give up now! Akamaru and I have this in the bag."

Shino put his hand to the tree and formed a hand sign

"_**Mushi Yose no Jutsu!" **_

"_**Jūjin Bunshin!"**_

Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and immediately after using said technique, 2 Kiba's appeared. Both Kiba's charged at Shino thinking they had the advantage considering the fact that Shino had no bugs with him. Kiba and Akamaru began interweaving aimed strait for Shino then they started spinning.

"_**Garōga!" **_

Kiba and Akamaru began spinning around one another and almost made contact with Shino had it not been for the simple fact that Shino had jumped out of the way and landed on the floor hands first. The onslaught of Kiba and Akamaru however didn't stop at one shot to Shino. Shino dodged and dodged and kept dodging hitting the floor with his hands every time he landed away from the danger. When Shino stood back up, Kiba and Akamaru finally had stopped their attack and were sweating like crazy as Shino stood there as cool headed as ever. Kiba was showing signs of utter annoyance. Naruto however was chuckling to himself seeing the predicament that Kiba threw himself into.

"_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō" **_

___Two huge dogs suddenly appeared in replacement of Kiba and Akamaru. Both were smiling as if they knew something that their opponent didn't know._

"_**Garōga!" **_

The two gigantic dogs started spinning at Shino at a rapid pace. Shino tried to jump away or avoid this attack in some way, however he found himself unable to do so. He found himself stuck from a hole that was created by Kiba and Akamaru's earlier attacks. The attack connected with Shino head on and after the dust began to settle, Shino's decrypted body laid there slowly turning into bugs.

"What the fuck?! Where are you Shino?!"

"I'm right here Kiba. You look a little pale, maybe you should give up right about now."

"And why's that?!"

"As we speak, you're chakra is being siphoned out by the bugs surrounding you."

Kiba looked all around the floor at the bugs that were crawling all over him. He fiercely turned his head towards Shino

"When the fuck did you have time to do this?!" He barked at Shino. With beads of sweat rolling down his face due to exhaustion.

"When you and Akamaru attacked me with you previous attacks. Every time you attempted an attack and missed, I've been landing hands first. Earlier in the match I used a jutsu, if you remember that would attract bugs to a certain spot. I've noticed early into the training session that this training ground if you will was full of bugs that feed off of chakra. All I had to do was point them in the direction of you, and it was over."

"Tch. You think we rely strictly on Jutsu?!" Kiba's smile slowly faded

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" With that Kiba and Akamaru charged head on at Shino.

"Foolish. You always were the hot head of our team Kiba."

Shino put both of his hands forward as bugs flew out in a spiraling motion and struck Kiba's clone piercing through the clone almost hitting Kiba if it weren't for the fact that Shino stopped the assault.

"Heh, looks like you got me Shino."

"Yea, Better luck next time Kiba, no hard feelings huh?"

"Naw, you did what you had to. Now go on. I'm sure you've got better things to do right now."

Shino ran off ready to face his next opponent as Naruto went down to retrieve Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Naruto watched from a distance as Ino lost her clone as she fell into a trap made by Sakura as well as receive a good punch by Sakura; How Shikamaru forced Shino into submission through the ___**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu**____; _

___He then noticed Lee and Hinata getting ready to fight._

_"__Tch, I might as well stop this fight. There's no way Hinata could beat Lee."_

Naruto was about to stop the fight when Hinata came charging out at Lee. Naruto decided to settle near a tree within earshot of what each person was saying as well as keeping his distance.

Lee was dodging Hinata's palm blasts while attempting to throw his own attacks in at the same time. Finally Lee weaved through Hinata's arms and delivered a strong blow that knocked Hinata back into a tree. Naruto jumped up at this His eyes filled with worry. Hinata staggered to get back up.

"Hinata-san, I do not wish to fight you. You do not prove as worthy opponent as Neji. You would do well to give up now and forfeit this match."

Hinata slowly rose to her feet. When she finally stabilized herself she activated her Byakugan and slipped into her Jûken stanza

"I'm sorry Lee, but I've become a lot stronger, and Naruto-kun is watching me. I can't lose to you or anyone else when I know he's watching me"

Naruto smiled at this comment. _"Yea Hinata, you can do it, I can't help you win this match however. Good Luck."_

"**Kit, it seems as you have taken a liking to this human as well. I thought you said you wouldn't care for a human the way you did for that Sakura girl."**

"_I dunno Kyuu, she seems different. She's not the same shy girl that I used to know back then. She's grown up a lot."_

Naruto watch as Hinata wove around Lee's hands and had a clear shot at Lee now. Hinata pulled her arms back and began her onslaught of Lee.

"_**Jūho Sōshiken"**_

___Naruto watched as Hinata struck Lee back into a tree, causing Lee to spit up blood. Lee wiped the blood away from his face. _

_"__I guess it is time that I got serious!"_

___Rock Lee then opened the gate of speed and immediately charged Hinata._

_"**Kage Buyō" **_

Rock Lee went to kick Hinata in the air to prepare for his next attack but Hinata, being as flexible as she was bent back before his foot connected with her face and immediately swept his support from under him and struck him with her Soft palm technique, however instead of hitting Lee himself, she hit the clone for the clone knew that she aimed at the vital points, thus proclaiming Hinata as the victor of this match against Lee.

Lee and Naruto looked at Hinata in amazement. Lee scrambled to his knees and bowed in to Hinata.

"Forgive me Hinata-san. I should not have taken you so lightly to not have tried at all. I thought that I could beat you easily and I am shamed through loss. Please accept my apologies."

Hinata blushed a bit

"Don't worry Lee-san. I had motivation and a bit of luck over you."

She offered Lee a kind smile and held out a hand to help Lee up when Naruto came down from out of the trees and came towards Hinata pulling her into a hug.

"That was amazing Hinata! I didn't know you had it in you! You have got to teach me this some time."

He had one of his genuine smiles of interest and approval which was something Hinata longed for. She blushed an even deeper shade of red before actually responding.

"Arigato Naruto-kun. I'd love to teach you it some time." She tilted her head to the side a bit letting strands of her lovely hair fall to one side in a manner that was hypnotising to Naruto. Naruto couldn't help from blushing now which he normally did around Sakura even though she said she didn't want to see Naruto till he brought Sasuke back. Naruto shook his head wondering what he was possibly thinking at that time. Naruto noticed Lee still holding onto Hinata for support.

"Oh, here let me get Lee Hinata. You should go back and finish up. Seeing as how you are one of the last ones here, it's only you, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Arigato Naruto-kun. I shall do my best!"

* * *

Naruto watched Hinata closely afterwards in her battle with Chouji and Shikamaru leaving periodically to retrieve those who had lost. Neji to Shikamaru and Chouji to Neji. Finally, Hinata was the last one with a clone.

Naruto came down and went to Hinata.

"Good job Hinata! You are the last one with a clone."

"Arigato Naruto-kun. But why is the clone over there?"

"I know this is mean of me, but he's your last opponent for the day."

The Naruto clone and Hinata were being watched by those who had lost their clones earlier on in the matches. Hinata looked at Naruto and his clone and she thought she saw Naruto mouthing the word 'I'm sorry' to her. She didn't understand why, but she knew when the clone's chakra flared. The clone burst out with immense speed that no one else saw and grabbed Hinata by the arm and flung her into a tree breaking the tree in 2.

Hinata got up and got into her battle stance. She knew that she was absolutely no match for Naruto, but decided to give it her all.

_"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō"**_

___The clone charged at her while she focused her beam of chakra to be a fine point which could pierce any material known to man due to the pure chakra that was shot out of her hand which grazed the clone on the arm as he weaved in and out of attacks until the beams ended. Naruto's clone had absorbed many cuts and such from these attacks._

_"__Hinata and everyone else." The Real Naruto called out to his friends "What I'm about to show you is the fruits of my training for the past 3 years."_

___Naruto's clone began to start having an eerie red glow around him as Naruto had before when he fought Neji in the Chuunin exams so many years ago. The clone began to look more feral and started growing tails. A 3 tail came out of his body when something looked wrong with the clone. It was howling in pain along with the real Naruto._

_"__AAAGHHHHHHHHH" _

___Naruto was squirming in pain as red chakra eloped his body and he was at the mercy of the pain._

_"__NARUTO!" A girl was running towards Naruto with a scared look on her face. By the time she reached him, all he saw were lavender eyes slowly turning to darkness. Naruto was slipping from consciousness. Soon, Naruto's world became black and he was back in the darkness of the cave as seen in his dreams._

___**Naruto walked up and down the aisles again as he previously done in the dream. He finally found a room but this time the blue and red chakra mixing together was not as bright as they once were. Naruto walked up to the swirling chakra as he went to touch it, it came to him as if he summoned it. A sharp pain when into his head in the dream. He fell to the floor clutching his head screaming his lungs out but he couldn't hear a thing. Everything else was drowned out by the voice.**_

_"__**The Shirningan has been tainted with the chakra of Kyuubi and purified by the chakra of light. This gift of power has been bestowed upon you. Use it well." **_

___**The voice then vanished as Naruto's pain subsided. **_

**Hey everyone. Interesting idea neh? What do you think? Lemmie know Thanks**

**BT~**

* * *


End file.
